Letters From War
by knick-knack-15
Summary: OneShot SongFic! Based around the song Letters From War by Mark Schultz. Please just SUPPORT my new obsession with SongFics and READ! It's pretty good, if I do say so myself! Troypay!
1. Letters From War

**It's summer vacation, so I'm totally BORED OUT OF MY MIND. So… just _support_ my new obsession with song-fics :sigh:**

**Okay!**

**Oh, yeah, this song is in the mother's point of view, but Mrs. Bolton in the movie had like... two lines. So it's in someone else's point of view. What I'm saying is, the words are sort of going to be different from the story.**

**Okay!**

_She walked to the mailbox  
On that bright summers day  
Found a letter from her son  
In a war far away_

Sharpay nervously bit down on her right thumbnail. Her left hand fingers nervously drummed on the wood of the round kitchen table. The edges patterned with red, white and blue, an envelope stared back at Sharpay, begging to be ripped open. It was adressed to her from Troy.

She thought back to that very day. When he left. Almost tearing her heart right out of her chest, stomping on it, and stuffing it into a blender. But it was all for the best... right?

:Flashback:

_Troy threw his one duffle bag into the trunk of his beat up Accord. "Remember," he came back to the front door, "I'm coming back." he wrapped around Sharpay and they unconsiously rocked back and forth._

_Sharpay nodded into Troy's chest, fighting tears, remembering Troy's advice of always staying strong._

_"This is a calling." Troy ran his hand across his wife's back soothingly. "I'm being called to do this." he assured Sharpay._

_"I love you." Sharpay whispered as Troy pulled away, letting Troy outside to the Accord._

_He rolled down the window and she bent over, placing one last soft kiss on his lips. Before he pulled out of the driveway. She waved to him all the way down the block, until he was just the morning mist._

:End Flashback:

That was months ago. Their one-year marriage had been spread from the United States all the way to Iraq, where Troy was, fighting for all of _us_. Innocent people.

Sharpay picked up the envelope. Addressed to her. From Troy. She knew that there could be nothing bad or heart-breaking in this letter, but still something stopping herself from ripping through the paper and reading its contents...

Maybe because it was the _first _letter. Sharpay sighed and finally broke the seal. Where her husband poured out his heart on a dirtied piece of paper:

_My Dearest Sharpay,_

_The temperatures here are searing hot. Hold on, maybe that's not the correct way to open a letter to your wife who is literally thousands of miles away, but it was the first thing that came to mind. The weather. _

_He spoke of the weather  
And good friends that he'd made_

_Sharpay, the US Army is the best thing that has happened to me. Besides you, I mean. I met a guy here. Right around my age. Brian. And he says he's going to have my back out here. He's just the thing I need._

_Being in Iraq, being so close to people who had the same yearing as me, fighting for you, is awesome, Sharpay. I want a better life for us. I'm fighting for us. I'm fighting for you._

_Said I'd been thinking 'bout dad  
And the life that he had  
Thats why I'm here today  
And then in the end he said  
You are what I'm fighting for_

_And even though I'm on the other side of the planet, remember that I'm always right there next to beside you. Because that's how much I love you._

_True, true love,_

_Troy_

_It was the first of the letters from war_

Sharpay quickly folded up the piece of paper and squeezed her eyes shut. She pressed the fold against her chest, against her heart. Because this was the closest she was going to be to Troy for a while.

She grabbed the closest pen and paper, starting her own heart-pouring letter:

_My Even Dear-er Troy,_

_It's searing hot in Albuquerque too. But forget the weather. It's almost as if those fighting for us have something extra-special about them... like they were suddenly overcome by this feeling. And you're one of those good people, Troy._

_She started writing  
You're good and you're brave_

_Not only good, Troy, but brave. You've been there for a while, but there's never been a letter. So this is the first time I'm telling you... to please come home. Because that's how much I love you._

_What a father that you'll be someday  
make it home  
make it safe_

And writing to her fighting husband became a daily thing.

_She wrote every night as she prayed_

* * *

Sharpay leaned against the chilled window, looking out at the soft falling snow. She looked down to the patterned envelope in her hand. It was for her. But not from Troy. 

Now this... this was different. The contents of this envelope could be heart-breaking. Saying things that no Army wife wants to hear.

But it had to be opened:

_Late in December  
A day she'll not forget  
Oh her tears stained the paper  
With every word that she read_

_Mrs. Bolton,_

_Writing this letter to you is more than difficult._

Sharpay's heart stopped at the first line. She knew. She knew it was all over.

_Troy Bolton has become my one and only hero. This soldier... is someone amazing._

_It said "I was up on a hill  
I was out there alone  
When the shots all rang out  
And bombs were exploding_

_And I couldn't believe it. I don't mean to be graphic, Mrs. Bolton, but I was there. Dying right there on the battlefield. And then... he was right there._

Sobs caught in Sharpay's throat. Oh, she knew who _he _was.

_And thats when I saw him  
He came back for me  
And though he was captured  
A man set me free_

This letter was incredible. Grey puddles formed on the page from Sharpay's tears and the black ink.

_Troy Bolton saved my life, carrying me on his shoulder to safety. I could have died. And I owe that man everything I have. I assumed he was going to ask for just that. But then, he asked me to do the most peculiar thing. Write to you._

_And that man was your son  
He asked me to write to you  
I told himI would, oh I swore"_

_It was the least I could do. You may not be on the battlefield, but losing someone so close to you is a war all on its own. And I wish you the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Brian Bradley_

But Sharpay didn't know that that letter was going to be the last of the letters for a long, long time.

_It was the last of the letters from war_

Keeping faith that Troy was still alive was becoming a hard thing to do.

_And she prayed he was living  
Kept on believing_

But she still wrote.

_And wrote every night just to say _

_You are good  
And you're brave  
what a father that you'll be someday  
Make it home  
Make it safe  
Still she kept writing each day_

* * *

Sharpay reached up and plucked the first leaf of the autumn. The stem in her hand reminded her of a delicateflower in her hand instead. Which of course reminded her of Troy. 

:Flashback:

_"Troy... what are you doing?" Sharpay sleepily rubbed her eyes and leaned against the doorframe. "It's midnight."_

_"I know." Troy invited himself into Sharpay's cottage, pacing the floor. He held something in his hands. "But this... this couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't sleep without asking."_

_"What?" Sharpay shut the front door and turned to see Troy. On one knee._

_Nothing needed to be said. Troy took his girlfriend's hand, revealing the box he had hidden, and slipped the silver band onto her finger. And before she knew it, Sharpay was on both knees, hugging Troy._

_Knowing everything was going to be perfect._

:End Flashback:

Sharpay sighed and clutched the red-orange leaf in her hand, making her way back into her home. Once she reached the doorframe, wild honking came from the road in front of the house.

_Then two years later  
Autumn leaves all around  
A car pulled in the driveway_

She turned. To see the beat-up Accord.

Sharpay's knees weakened at the sight of that old but familiar car in the driveway. She stepped back onto the lawn just to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

Someone waved from the window.

Sharpay fell to her knees, weeping into her hands.

Her soldier had come home.

_And she fell to the ground  
And out stepped a captain  
Where her boy used to stand_

Troy stepped out of the Accord, clad completely in camoflage. He gazed at his wife sitting in the foliage, crying tears of joy. Sharpay looked up, short of breath. "What are you... how did..." she let out another sob from across the lawn.

"I'm following orders." he smiled. "I'm following _your _orders... captain." he grinned.

_He said "Mom I'm following orders  
From all of your letters  
And I've come home again."_

The one duffel bag on Troy's shoulder dropped to the pavement with a thud. Troy charged towards his fallen Sharpay, pulling her into his arms right there on the lawn.

_He ran into hold her  
And dropped all his bags on the floor_

And in the autumn, _on _the autumn, he showed her _every single _letter that she had sent to him. Every letter sent to and from war.

_Holding all of her letters from war_

* * *

One after another, fireworks lit up the Fourth of July night sky. They were children's at-home fireworks, but it was still a celebration. 

Once the last firework shot through the sky, Troy and Sharpay re-entered their home again.

But made sure to leave their front porch lights on. Telling soldiers all over the world to be safe. And make it home.

_Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home_

**Well, there it is! Please read and review! Oh, and The Army really _is _asking families to leave their front porch lights on on July Fourth as a reminder to all of the soldiers fighting for us. I hope this made you as grateful as it made me!**


	2. That Darned Disclaimer!

**Sadly, I don't own High School Musical, or the song, "Letters From War" by Mark Schultz. Just thought I would tell you that before I was slapped with a lawsuit. That, and because I don't know how some people update their stories without actually adding anything. Can someone explain that to me?**


End file.
